Planificadora de Bodas
by htcake
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN! Lily se topa a unos viejos compañeros que no aprecia en lo absoluto. Obstinado, James desarrolla un repentino interés en ella. Desafortunadamente para él, ella le detesta con cordialidad. James está listo para hacer lo que sea por su amor... incluso contratarla para que planee su boda con alguien más. Lily haría lo que fuera por su trabajo... POST-HOGWARTS
1. LILY: La novia de Marlene

**¡HOLA! Wow, después de años y años de leer fics, por fin me he atrevido; aunque no sea a escribir, ¡a traducir por lo menos!**

 **Esta es una traducción del fic en francés de Granaroma, Wedding Planner. Si saben francés, ¡les recomiendo checar la versión original! (Pero también lean esta ;) )**

 **Ahora sí, la historia: Me encanta, encanta, encanta, el _trope_ de "del odio al amor", y esta historia tiene todos los elementos que amo de Jily: James arrogante pero con un corazón de oro, Lily ambiciosa pero despistada y ligeramente desafortunada, Una Serie de Eventos Desafortunados (llamados Destino) decididos a juntar sus vidas, Sirius y Remus siendo encantadores, guapos; ... en fin. Mi francés no es excelentísimo, entonces si alguien decide comparar los fics y comienza a ver discrepancias, ¡por favor avísenme! Este fic sirve dos propósitos: practicar mi francés al traducir la historia original, y también comenzar esta aventura de fic-writing. **

**Si alguien que tenga un poco de tiempo libre quisiera ser mi beta, es más que bienvenido.**

 **Bueno, sin más qué decir, les presento: el fic.**

* * *

 **La novia de Marlene – LILY**

"¡Lily Evans! En mi oficina, ¡ _de inmediato_!"

El grito de la Señora Casino sacó a Lily de su estupor. Inmediatamente se apresuró para rodear la mesa sobre la cual unos momentos antes soñaba mientras pretendía estar trabajando, para llegar corriendo a la 'oficina' de su jefa. En realidad, lo único que las separaba era una simple pared de cristal.

"¿Sí, señora?"

Normalmente, Lily entraba a la habitación arrastrando los pies con nulo entusiasmo; la Señora Casino raramente le llamaba para hacer algo lo suficientemente interesante como para que ella se tomara la molestia de disfrazar el aire de profundo aburrimiento pintado sobre su rostro. Sin embargo, desde hace algunos días, la joven se abalanzaba ante la más mínima llamada de su jefa.

Y es que ella estaba esperando el proyecto de sus sueños, y su instinto le murmuraba que al fin se lo darían. Era hoy. El día estaba bello y cálido, la vida era bella, y el universo le decía a gritos que el día de hoy ella tendría la última palabra. Su corazón se batía entre la emoción y la anticipación; ¡su momento había llegado! Solo podía ser eso, _no podía ser nada más que eso._

De hecho, Lily ya había reunido los documentos necesarios para el establecimiento del proyecto del festejo de las Bodas de Plata del Señor y la Señora Brown hacía una semana, y sabía que el caso no había sido conferido a nadie más desde entonces. En esos momentos, sus cuatro colegas estaban ya inundados de trabajo con otros casos importantes; Lily era la única empleada libre. La única. Y tal vez las insinuaciones y comentarios poco discretos que ella insertaba de vez en cuando, cuando la ocasión lo permitía, habrían convencido a su patrona de confiarle esta misión. La Señora Casino no podría hacer nada más que entregárselo a ella.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" preguntó la joven con amabilidad.

En su rostro se mostró una gran sonrisa que, por primera vez, era sincera. Lily esperó pacientemente a la enorme mujer sentada en frente de ella, posada sobre una silla que luchaba por no doblarse ante semejante peso. Finalmente, su jefa se dignó a separar la vista del contrato que leía para responderle, aunque por segundos la siguió ignorando para poder escribir con energía su firma llena de curvas en la última página del paquete, y _ahora sí_ pudo levantar su cabeza. Sus cejas depiladas le daban un aire permanente de sorpresa e inclusive desconcierto, que podrían dar risa si el resto de su cara no estuvise fijado en rasgos poco agradables que arrebataban cualquier dejo de diversión en ella.

"¿Y bien?" ladró ella. "¿Qué sigue haciendo aquí? Usted sabe perfectamente que todos los días a las tres _en punto_ me tomo un café; ¡Mi café, andando!"

Lily sintió una piedra caer al fondo de su estómago mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía. El café, ¡qué tonta!; se le había olvidado completamente. A pesar de su horror, se las arregló para esconder su frustración y su decepción tras una falsa sonrisa.

Lo había visto tan cerca… tal vez si ella le traía su maldito café, le darían su maldito proyecto.

"Por supuesto, Señora."

Apretando con furia sus puños, Lily dio la media vuelta y salió a la sala de descanso para preparar la dichosa bebida. De todas las tareas banales que le encargaban, esta era la que más detestaba ya que se sentía de vuelta en el pasado; era un flashback a todos esos miserables puestos de mesera que tuvo que tomar para poder pagar las cuentas.

Servirle cafés la Sra. Casino no estaba en su lista oficial de funciones; Lily había aplicado hacía seis meses para un puesto de planeadora en esta sucia agencia, después de dos difíciles años de búsquedas infructuosas tras su salida de Hogwarts. Inocentemente, había pensado que sus excelentes calificaciones serían suficiente para recomendarla entre las mejores agencias, pero no vio nada más que puertas cerradas en su cara. La cosa es que las agencias se veían renuentes en darle una oportunidad a una persona tan joven y con nula experiencia. Muchos se sorprendieron al ver que una joven tan brillante no hubiese buscado profesionalizarse en Medicina, o en alguna rama prestigiosa del Ministerio, e inclusive les causaba sospecha semejante elección de profesión. Otros honestamente se sintieron intimidados por sus competencias y por el salario que implicaría contratar a una persona con sus habilidades. Aun así, Lily no tenía pretensiones ni expectativas extraordinarias, pero su buena fe no convenció a nadie.

Cuando su _Hada Madrina_ la contactó tras su aplicación a la candidatura, ingenuamente había pensado que su suerte se había volteado, pero las Sra. Casino no le confiaba nada más que tareas triviales que no se relacionaban a su puesto. Sin embargo, Lily estaba aferrada- estaba convencida de que su patrona terminaría por confiarle un contrato digno de su nombre para que ella pudiera por fin mostrar el alcance de sus talentos.

Por el momento, desgraciadamente, el único talento que ella podría presumir era el de preparar café y engrapar un paquete de hojas previamente dobladas correctamente.

En lo que volvía a la oficina compartida con la Sra. Casino, trataba de disfrazar su desánimo para no mostrar sus cartas sobre la mesa. Después de todo, había una posibilidad de que la jefa sí quisiera hablar con ella. No había dicho absolutamente nada acerca del caso, probablemente no había sido asignado aún y por lo tanto su oportunidad seguía presente. _Claro, ¡piensa Lily!_ , se dijo a sí misma, _si el caso hubiera estado asignado a alguien, el maldito suertudo no pararía de celebrar._ Los proyectos no le llovían a la desafortunada agencia, y cada quien temía quedarse sin clientes.

Lily posó la taza sobre una esquina del mueble y esperó con paciencia. La Sra. Casino no alzó los ojos de la revista de decoración que estaba hojeando y encontró la taza con sus manos, dando un largo sorbo con aire de satisfacción. Lily cruzó los brazos; Casino podía ignorarla todo lo que quisiera, ella no cedería, no esta vez. Al pasar un minuto en el cual cada segundo pasaba marcadamente, la pesada dama no pudo fingir ignorar a la joven por más tiempo y levantó la cabeza.

"¿Sí?" preguntó con sequedad, visiblemente molesta.

Lily tragó saliva, pero tomó su coraje en las manos. "Yo, me preguntaba… ¿si usted ya había pensado sobre la persona a la que le encargaría la organización de las Bodas de Plata de los Brown?"

Con el pulso retumbando, observó impacientemente mientras su jefa tomaba un sorbo de café interminable para luego responder: "En efecto, lo he considerado."

Tras una pausa, Lily se dio cuenta de que la grande señora no diría nada más. A pesar de ello, insistió. "¿Y…?"

La Sra. Casino alzó una ceja ante su impaciencia, pero no respondió. Posó una mano regordeta sobre la carpeta que la joven había preparado, y la hojeó rápidamente antes de contestar con un tono benevolente.

"Sé que quiere trabajar en este caso, Lily Evans; me lo ha dejado bastante claro. Me alegra mucho ver tanto entusiasmo en una jovencita como usted. Eligió proveedores excelentes, un plan de cotización viable… me impresiona. No me arrepiento de haberla contratado en lo absoluto."

"Gracias, Señora," respondió Lily humildemente.

La emoción corría por sus venas. ¡Su momento de gloria había llegado!

"Sin embargo," continuó Casino, brutalmente regresando sus pies a la Tierra, "después de mucha reflexión, he decidido otorgar el caso a Nathan Smith. Planeo anunciarlo en la reunión de las 4 P.M."

"Yo… ¿perdón?"

Lily no bajó de las nubes, se cayó de ellas. Se esforzó por mantener la compostura.

"No crea que la he olvidado, Lily Evans. Usted no cuenta con la experiencia necesaria para que le otorgue toda mi confianza, pero trabajará en compañía de Nathan Smith para forjarla. O, mejor dicho, trabajará bajo sus órdenes. Espero que no le cause trabajo extra, Lily Evans; Nathan Smith es un excelente decorador.

Espero que lo asista de la misma manera en que me asiste a mí. Pero mucho ojo: podría aprender dos o tres cosas pequeñas, y si él me da un reporte favorable sobre su trabajo, le iré confiando la oportunidad de hacer citas con mis clientes, incluso tal vez la gestión de mi agenda."

Ante el desconcierto de Lily, congelada en shock por el horror de la situación en general, su jefa añadió:

"Y bueno, ¿no me lo va a agradecer?"

Lily se forzó a emitir las frases requeridas y regresó a su escritorio.

Lágrimas de ira y humillación luchaban por caer, pero se negó a dejarlas salir con esta… cerda a escasos metros de ella. Se conformó con ordenar los archivos en silencio, labor que había repetido incansablemente después de su contratación hace seis meses, y apretó los dientes. Por dentro, imaginó mil maneras de matar a Casino, pero reconoció que aunque la situación fuera tentadora, se debía de controlar.

Estaba atrapada en un círculo vicioso: los casos dignos de ser llamados como tales en el sector de planeación de eventos mágica no podían ser llevados a cabo sin experiencia profesional, y el único negocio dispuesto a darle experiencia no le enseñaba más que cosas insignificantes. Si ella se quedaba, perdería su tiempo. Si se iba, no la contratarían jamás en esta zona.

"¡TODAVÍA NO LO PUEDO CREER!", exclamó furiosa Lily, unas horas más tarde.

Unas horas antes su colega, el famoso Nathan Smith, la había invitado a tomarse una cerveza para intercambiar ideas después del trabajo. Normalmente iban a las Tres Escobas, pero por capricho decidieron cambiar de escenario y probar un nuevo bar que habían visto anunciado. El pub era agradable y se empezaba a llenar, pero por suerte lograron encontrar dos asientos en la barra. Nathan honestamente se sentía mal por la joven, y luchó durante la reunión para que ella tuviera el derecho de _realmente_ trabajar con él en el Caso Brown, por lo cual ella estaba agradecida.

"¡Y todavía se atreve a decirme que no me tiene confianza!" exclamó. "En serio, ¡me siento explotada! ¡Desde el día que llegué, le han gustado cada una de mis propuestas, ha seguido cada una de mis sugerencias! Angie está en medio de la implementación de un proyecto que yo sola creé, ¡y aun así no quiere confiar en mí!"

"Ella solo opina que te falta aún un poco de experiencia," intentó Nathan suavemente. "Sé paciente."

"¡¿Y cómo quiere ella que la obtenga si sólo me permite hacer café?!" rugió Lily. "¡De verdad quiero hacer esto! ¡Ella es la que se niega a confiarme la organización de tan siquiera una fiesta infantil!"

"No te des por vencida," le respondió él con firmeza. "Tú eres buena en esto, tienes tantas ideas. Estas nupcias de los Brown van a permitir que te pruebes a ti misma. Estoy seguro que te irá genial, tu investigación inicial es bastante impresionante."

La cara de la pelirroja se iluminó: "¿De veras?"

"¡Por supuesto! No pedí trabajar contigo simplemente porque me gustas, lo hice porque pienso que tienes una visión fresca y fuera de lo común que puede ayudar a hacer de este proyecto algo excepcional. Ella se verá obligada a reconocer que tú tienes muchísimo talento y te confiará más proyectos. Sé paciente, yo también, cuando comencé, tuve muchas dificultades…"

Posó sobre el hombro de Lily una mano que pretendía ser reconfortante, pero que permaneció ahí por demasiado tiempo para su gusto. Al menos, esta acción reprimió en ella cualquier deseo de seguirse quejando; no quería que se sintiera obligado a consolarla de esta manera tan familiar.

Nathan era uno de sus antiguos compañeros de clase, y ella tuvo la grata sorpresa de constatar que trabajarían en la misma empresa desde su primer día. En Hogwarts nunca fueron cercanos, pero al trabajar juntos descubrieron una afinidad mutua, convirtiéndose en colegas y eventualmente en amigos. Él era el único empleado de la agencia que no permitía que sus ganas de tener una promoción le impidieran el mostrarse amable hacia Lily, y esta última apreciaba tanto su compañía que a menudo pasaban unas cuantas horas juntos después del trabajo. Lily no podía ignorar el hecho de que él abrigaba sentimientos serios hacia ella, pero se esmeraba en hacer caso omiso a los mismos para mantener su amistad.

"Ya sé, ya sé," respondió con un suspiro. "Tienes razón." Al reacomodarse en su asiento, trató con sutileza sacudir la mano de su amigo, y le dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

"Perdón, ya sé que no soy muy buena compañía en estos momentos," dijo pasando una mano por su cabello.

"No me molesta para nada," le aseguró Nathan con una sonrisa tranquila. "Aparte, yo te invité, ¿no?"

Al esbozar su sonrisa, sus pequeños hoyuelos se marcaron acentuando su encanto innegable. Era un hombre guapo: sus ojos verdes, un tono más claros que los de Lily, estaban enmarcados por largas pestañas cafés del mismo color de los sedosos rizos sobre su rostro bien formado. A pesar de su vestimenta de trabajo, Lily podía distinguir sus hombros pronunciados y fuerza admirable, herencia de su participación en el equipo de Ravenclaw en Hogwarts. Sí, Nathaniel Smith era _sin duda_ atractivo, pero ella jamás pudo sentir la más mínima inclinación hacia él. Ni siquiera su carácter tan agradable fue suficiente para superar esa falta de atracción física. Era un amigo, y eso era todo lo que sería.

La roommate de Lily, Marlene McKinnon, la llamó loca y muchos otros apodos llenos de incredulidad la primera vez que ella conoció a Nathan. Lo calificó como absolutamente delicioso, y únicamente la certeza de que sería perfecto para su mejor amiga la detuvo de proponer al bello Adonis que centrara sus atenciones hacia _ella_. Lily le dijo y le repitió hasta el cansancio que ella, inexplicablemente, no se sentía atraída hacia Nathan, y que imaginarse besándolo le resultaba insoportable. Marlene no entendía esa idea: Él era perfecto para Lily, y esta loquita terminaría abriendo sus ojos algún día.

"Eres un amor," sonrió ella. "Pero cambiemos de tema. Cuéntame de ti, ¿cómo te está yendo? Espero que las cosas estén mejor con tus papás… dímelo todo."

Nathan provenía de una familia rica y antigua que recientemente había contrariado al dejar sus estudios de derecho para trabajar como organizador de eventos. Después de recuperarse de su ataque al corazón, su abuelo lo desheredó con la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión, pero afortunadamente sus padres decidieron darle sustento. Estos últimos decidieron resignarse a su elección profesional que seguían considerando como algo vergonzoso, pero insistían que Nathan mantuviera una vida social digna de su estatus.

Él se encogió sus hombros con un aire indiferente. "Pues no tengo nada especial que contar. Mi mamá está siempre envuelta en sus preparativos para el Baile de Equinoccio y no deja de acosarme para que elija una cita."

"Pues tiene razón, falta aproximadamente un mes y ella se tendría que tomar un buen tiempo para escoger el vestido perfecto. ¿Por qué no te decides por alguien?"

"Quiero invitar a alguien que me guste en realidad," dijo el joven con un leve suspiro.

Lily se volvió a acomodar, inquieta. El pobre la había invitado hacía unas semanas, asegurando que sería algo únicamente como amigos, pero Lily inventó otro compromiso como pretexto para no acompañarlo. Apreciaba demasiado a la madre y al hijo Smith como para tomar el riesgo de que algo se malinterpretara o que les diera el menor dejo de esperanza. La decepción de Nathan había sido cruelmente evidente, pero siempre mantuvo el buen humor al frente de ella. Era un verdadero caballero.

"No pensaba que te importara tanto este baile," intentó bromear ella.

"Ah, ¡claro! _Detesto_ las fiestas de mi madre, pero ya que estoy obligado a asistir, mínimo quiero que sea en buena compañía."

"¿Y por qué no invitas a Alexandra?" dijo con curiosidad.

Alexandra Price era una amiga de la infancia de Nathan que lo iba a buscar al trabajo de vez en cuando. Con Lily siempre se portó muy seca, probablemente porque era el objeto de los deseos de su mejor amigo. Irónicamente, Nathan sabía lo que ella sentía, pero no estaba interesado para nada en la linda morena.

"Tengo miedo de que se haga ideas si la invito, que lo malinterprete y que piense que tiene una oportunidad conmigo."

Lily contuvo un bufido de risa y trató de mostrar más bien un aire de comprensión. "Tengo una amiga muy bonita para ti si no te llegas a decidir," le propuso entusiasmada.

"Te escucho."

"¿Te acuerdas de mi roomate Marlene? Siempre ha pensado que eres lindo y creo que le encantaría acompañarte. Si te interesa, le puedo preguntar si está libre.

"Eh… por qué no," dijo Nathan sin gran entusiasmo.

Lily elevó su cerveza para tomar un trago. Al mismo tiempo, un comensal ruidoso apoyado en la barra al lado de ella rió con fuerza e hizo un movimiento brusco, causando que se derramen gotas de alcohol en su vestido. Su vecino la se volvió hacia ella y comenzó a deshacerse en disculpas:

"¡Oops! ¡De verdad que lo siento, señorita!" exclamó ofreciéndole una servilleta. "Mil disculpas."

"No pasó nada grave," respondió ella mientras inspeccionaba su vestido.

Finalmente, al verla con más calma, la actitud del desconocido cambió completamente, como si hubieran presionado un botón: esbozó una sonrisa de lado diseñada para encantar a quien la viera y agregó con una voz suave:

"Quise decir: de verdad lo siento, hermosa damisela."

Lily frunció el ceño, pero decidió ignorarlo y se contentó con aceptar el pañuelo para secar su vestido. Aunque estaba ocupada, se pudo dar cuenta de que el hombre seguía mirándola. Con desdén, levantó la vista lista para poner a este seductor en su lugar. Estaba ya decidida en darle una importante lección de buenos modales, pero se sorprendió al constatar que el hombre había reemplazado su sonrisa coqueta por una expresión de singular perplejidad.

"Este… ¿sí?" terminó por preguntar con un tono de incertidumbre, tras un silencio prolongado.

Por dentro, se preguntó si no tendría algo atorado entre los dientes, dado el intenso escrutinio de su rostro, y se pasó lo más discretamente posible la lengua por su boca.

"Puede que le resulte raro esto," respondió él con lentitud, "pero tengo la inmensa sensación de que le conozco."

Bajo otras circunstancias, ella hubiera sospechado un intento de seducción, pero este hombre tenía una expresión sinceramente intrigada. Lily prestó un poco más de atención, y se sorprendió al encontrarlo similarmente familiar. Era un hombre bastante atractivo, y parecía ser de alrededor de la misma edad que ella. Traía el cabello largo, llegando hasta sus anchos hombros; con ojos de un gris profundo y facciones bien definidas. Era guapo, y más que eso, bello; ella sólo había conocido a una otra persona con ese tipo de belleza en toda su vida. En efecto, lo conocía; tenía el mismo porte de hace cuatro años, y se sorprendió de no haberlo reconocido antes.

"¡Sirius Black!" se exclamó estupefacta, al mismo tiempo que él murmuró: '¡Lily Evans!'

Lily se acomodó el pelo detrás de su oreja, nerviosa y ligeramente abochornada por este inesperado encuentro. Sirius Black. Wow.

"¡Increíble!" continuó él con los ojos muy abiertos, mirándola de pies a cabeza. "Es que te has… transformado completamente después del colegio, quiero decir: ¡te ves espectacular; wow! Me acuerdo de ti, ¡la novia de Marlene! ¡Vaya que has cambiado!"

La inundó de cumplidos, pero Lily no supo si sentirse halagada u ofendida que estuviera tan impresionado por su pérdida de peso después de su adolescencia (y que, de paso sea dicho, ¡no era tan obvia como el sinvergüenza insinuaba!) Sin embargo, si de algo estaba segura es que jamás disfrutó que se refiriesen a ella como la novia de Marlene . Era como si no hubiera tenido identidad propia de no haber sido por su guapa amiga del colegio. Habiendo pasado toda su escolaridad teniendo que repetir su nombre a cada persona que conocía, apreciaba poco el sobrenombre, aunque sabía que esa nunca había sido la intención de Marlene.

"Eh, gracias," dijo un poco incómoda. "Tú… pues tú no has cambiado en absoluto."

Sirius Black fue uno de sus compañeros en Hogwarts. Nunca fueron cercanos ya que él iba tres grados adelante, sin embargo, como todas sus contemporáneas de la escuela, no ignoraba quién era él: era Sirius Black. Era uno de los estudiantes más populares, brillantes y hermosos de su generación, pero para ser honestos Lily nunca lo había apreciado tanto. Formaba parte de ese escaso grupo, exceptuando a los Slytherins, que no sentía una admiración sin límites por él, y era probablemente la única chica que no se desmayaba de la emoción cada vez que lo veía caminar cerca de ella. Siempre le pareció que él era demasiado consciente de su popularidad y belleza, y que ello le confería una arrogancia insoportable que definitivamente inmunizó a Lily ante su encanto. En esos tiempos, Marlene la había acusado también de estar ' _loca de atar'_ , ya que ella lo consideraba magnífico y no comprendía su testarudez.

"Y bien, ¿qué ha sido de ti?" exclamó Sirius, todo sonrisas, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella. "¡Qué locura; Lily Evans! ¿Qué haces aquí, toda sola en este pub?"

"Eh… no estoy sola," protestó. "Te presento a mi…- "

Para ese entonces, Sirius ya no la estaba escuchando, lleno de emoción por el encuentro fortuito. Comenzó a hacer grandes gestos dirigidos hacia el fondo del lugar. "¡Muchachos!" gritó a un grupo de jóvenes instalados en una mesa, tratando de superar el ruido de la multitud. "¡Miren a quién me acabo de topar, no me lo van a creer!"

"Este… Sirius…"

Dos de sus amigos se acercaron, perplejos, mientras que un tercero se dirigía hacia los baños. Lily los reconoció mucho más rápidamente que a Sirius; habían cambiado menos que él desde Hogwarts.

"Miren, ¡es Evans!" dijo con tono emocionado. "¡Iba con nosotros a Hogwarts, estaba en cuarto o quinto año cuando presentamos nuestros E.X.T.A.S.I.S.!"

"¿Quién?"

"¡ _La novia de Marlene!"_

"¡No te creo! ¿Dónde?"

"¡Si serás idiota! ¡Es el pedazo de bombón en frente de ti!"

"¡OHHH, QUÉ LOCO!" exclamó el primero en reconocerla, Remus Lupin; el menos desagradable del grupo. "¿Qué tal Lily? ¡De _verdad_ que has cambiado!"

Lily sacudió débilmente la mano que le ofreció. Remus era bastante alto y tenía una esbelta figura. Ella lo conocía como alguien muy reservado, pero en esos momentos tenía el rostro enrojecido, y concluyó que el alcohol lo había desenfrenado. Al igual que su amigo, su pelo castaño estaba despeinado y portaba una barba de tres días, dándole un cierto encanto al estilo leñador. Remus retrocedió un paso para dar espacio al segundo amigo, más bajito y mucho menos carismático, cuya apariencia banal contrastaba completamente con los dos primeros. Le tomó un momento recordar su nombre: Peter Pettigrew.

"Qué bueno volver a verte, Lily." Dijo con timidez.

"Hola, Peter." Le sonrió al estrechar su mano.

"Es verdad que has enflacado muchísimo." Agregó Peter, ladeando la cabeza mientras la apreciaba.

Pensaba que le estaba haciendo un cumplido, pero no sirvió de nada más que para ofender a la joven.

"Ok, gracias.", contestó ella con voz dura.

"Ven a tomarte un trago con nosotros," propuso con amabilidad Remus. "Sería genial escuchar tus novedades."

"Gracias, pero no puedo," intentó de nuevo. "No estoy sola. De hecho, les presento a…"

Una vez más, fue interrumpida.

"Y ahora, ¿qué hacen acá?" preguntó una cuarta voz entre Sirius y Remus. "¿Me compraron algo?"

Lily se volvió a poner rígida, pero esta vez por otra razón. Su piel se erizó. La cuarta persona, esa cuarta voz; ella la pudo haber reconocido entre miles. Detestaba al dueño de esa voz, era el ser más despreciado de su universo durante el tiempo que estudió con él en Hogwarts: el popular y odioso James Potter, quien pasó su juventud gastándole bromas estúpidas a todo el mundo y e ignorándola mientras le hablaba a Marlene. Sus payasadas innumerables estaban plasmadas en las páginas de las revistas para mujeres que Dorcas Meadowes, la otra mejor amiga de Lily, frecuentaba. Eso sólo podía significar que poco había cambiado desde Hogwarts.

"Mira nada más a quien terminamos topándonos: ¡es Lily Evans!" dijo emocionado Remus.

"¿Quién?" dijo Potter con un aire de ausencia.

Lily podía sentir como se irritaba cada vez más y más. Extrañamente, esta frase proveniente de Potter la enojó mucho más que viniendo de los demás.

"Ya sabes, ¡la novia de Marlene!" insistió Sirius. "Acuérdate, Peter estuvo enamorado de ella cuando estábamos en séptimo."

La cara de Peter se puso roja carmín, y parecía estar rogando que la tierra lo tragara. Lily se sonrojó y frunció el ceño. Se le había olvidado, pero efectivamente Pettigrew había tenido una pequeña debilidad por ella en Hogwarts. También recordó haberlo rechazado sin piedad, en ese entonces repugnada por todo aquello que se relacionara con Potter.

Por un momento Peter se volvió la comidilla de sus amigos, quienes disfrutaron reírse a costa suya, pero demasiado pronto la atención volvió a Lily. Potter entrecerró los ojos observando a la pelirroja, hasta que su cerebro desempolvó la borrosa imagen de una pequeña gordita bermeja a la que se topaba de vez en cuanto en la sala común de Gryffindor.

"¡Ah sí, Evans!" dijo él, muy orgulloso de haberla identificado. "Por supuesto, ya me acuerdo."

La miró sin vergüenza de pies a cabeza, también inclinando su cabeza para apreciarla. Lily le lanzó una mirada oscura. ¡Dios, cómo lo odiaba!

"Vaya, nunca te hubiera reconocido," exclamó con una sonrisa encantadora. "Te has convertido en una hermosa mujer," expresó. "Muy, muy bonita…"

"Hola, Potter," soltó con sequedad. "Tú, al contrario, no has cambiado nada."

Él no percibió, o tal vez decidió ignorar, el desdén evidente en la voz poco gentil de Lily, porque justo después se abrió camino entre sus amigos para sentarse a su lado.

"Ya van, cuantos, ¿cinco, seis años que no nos vemos?"

"Supongo que sí", le respondió con voz desinteresada.

Esperaba que el tono glacial de su voz le hiciera comprender; por un lado, que ella no deseaba en absoluto renovar cualquier tipo de contacto con él, y por el otro que ella quería terminar la conversación lo antes posible. Aun así, Potter parecía haber quedado tan impresionado por su nueva apariencia que le prestó el tipo de atención que él solía reservar para las más bellas mujeres en la escuela.

"De cualquier manera, me alegra mucho haberte encontrado," dijo impertérrito. "¿Vienes a tomarte un trago con nosotros?"

"Lo siento," dijo Lily levantándose bruscamente, sorprendiendo a los cuatro amigos. "De hecho, necesito irme. Trabajo temprano mañana. ¿ _Verdad que sí,_ Nathan?"

"Tienes toda la razón," le contestó este, quien no había apreciado haber sido ignorado durante toda la reunión. "Apenas te lo iba a decir. ¿Nos vamos?"

Saltó de su silla y le ayudó a Lily a colocarse su abrigo con un aire posesivo. Potter los observó en silencio, la sonrisa más que borrada de su rostro.

"¿Es tu novio?" le preguntó sin rodeos.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" respondió ella, sorprendida por tal aplomo.

De reojo, percibió la decepción de Nathan, pero decidió ignorarlo. Después de todo, era la verdad. De seguro el pobre pensó que la pura idea de tal unión le disgustaba… se disculparía más tarde.

Potter no pudo contener su sonrisa satisfecha.

"Y no veo cómo te concierne a ti, de todas formas," agregó con voz cortante.

"Sólo quería saber," le contestó evasivamente. "De cualquier manera, me dio gusto encontrarte."

"Ahá," repuso ella, tomando su bolsa. "Bueno, hasta luego," lanzó hacia el grupo antes de salir.

 _Pero qué suerte, ¡de veras!_ Eso lo que pasa cuando uno se cambia de bar. ¡Nunca cambies tus hábitos! Esperaba no tener que volvérselos a encontrar en muchos años.

En ese momento, Lily Evans ignoraba que faltaban meras horas para que su camino se volviera a cruzar con el de James y sus amigos. Y que no dejarían de pasar pocas horas hasta que se cruzaran de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo.

Esto no era, desafortunadamente para ella, y para Nathan, _nada_ más que el inicio.

* * *

 ***Se muerde la manga para no gritar de la emoción***

 **¡Díganme sus opiniones, pensamientos y sugerencias! Love you all!**


	2. JAMES: Música Clásica, Rock Dinámico

**¡HOOOOLA! ¡Qué emoción, el segundo capítulo! Aquí es donde pruebo que no soy un one-hit wonder y que voy a continuar con esta historia hasta el final.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a Shadwood y a YoyoBlack, que me dejaron reviews el capítulo pasado: definitivamente fueron las porras que necesitaba para postear este nuevo.**

 **Les recuerdo que soy de México y aparte del norte, entonces si encuentran alguna expresión rara o muy regional, espero que no les moleste tanto. También les recuerdo que estoy buscando un Betaaaaaa...**

 **TAMBIÉN, les recuerdo que este fic es una adaptación al Español del fic en Francés de Granaroma, _Wedding Planner._ Si alguien sabe Francés, vayan a darle amor a ella primero y luego vuelvan a mi por favor.**

 **Bueno, ahora sí, veamos qué tiene que decirnos James respecto a todo esto:**

* * *

 **Música Clásica, Rock Dinámico- JAMES** **  
**

 _«Inmediatamente empezó a preguntarle, muy acelerado, por su salud, atribuyendo la visita a su deseo de saber que se encontraba mejor. Ella le contestó cortés pero fríamente…»_

"¿Qué lees?" preguntó Elinor con curiosidad.

En realidad, la respuesta le interesaba poco. Ella solamente quería capturar la atención de su prometido al fingir interesarse en aquello que este consideraba más cautivante que su compañía. Cada tarde que pasaba en la casa de James, entre la comida y la hora del té, la joven se ahogaba en aburrimiento ya que James consagraba este tiempo exclusivamente a la lectura. Él podía pasar varias horas encerrado en su biblioteca, cuando todo lo que ella quería hacer era platicar, reír o salir.

Elinor se tomó un momento y se rehusó a quejarse; siempre le habían dicho que se debía adaptar lo más posible a los hábitos y preferencias de su futuro esposo. Aun así, era difícil: ella odiaba leer, además de que no estaba en su naturaleza el guardar silencio por más de veinte segundos seguidos.

Para el disgusto de su prometido.

Irritado, James ni siquiera despegó la vista de su libro para responderle: "Orgullo y Prejuicio." Esperaba que, contestándole monosilábicamente y con un tono seco, ella por fin captara el mensaje y le permitiera terminar la página que llevaba cinco minutos tratando de leer.

 _«Elizabeth estaba asombrada pero no dijo ni una palabra. Después de un silencio de varios minutos se acercó a ella y muy agitado declaró:_

– _He luchado en vano. Ya no puedo más. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos. Permítame…»_

"¿Está bueno?" volvió a preguntar Elinor.

Se le acercó por la espalda, y trató de leer al mismo tiempo que James, posando su barbilla en su hombro.

"Sí, bastante," le respondió con voz ausente.

 _«Permítame que le diga que la admiro y la amo apasionadamente. El estupor de Elizabeth fue inexpresable. Enrojeció, se quedó mirándole fijamente, indecisa y muda.»_

"Y ¿de qué se trata?"

James, que odiaba que lo interrumpieran, se abstuvo de contestarle con dureza y le explicó rápidamente: "Es la historia de un hombre súper orgulloso que se enamora de una mujer llena de prejuicios."

"Wow, ¡suena muy interesante! ¿Quién es el autor?"

"Jane Austen. Es una escritora Muggle."

No tuvo que voltearla a ver para saber que su expresión se transformó, con un ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

Elinor no era verdaderamente racista, a pesar de la terrible familia en la que creció, pero a veces no podía evitar sentirse superior a los Muggles y menospreciar su cultura. Esto fastidiaba bastante a James.

"¿Una Muggle?"

"Sip, ellos saben leer y escribir como nosotros, querida," dijo él con un tono burlón.

"Sabes bien que no me refiero a eso," se defendió, mortificada por la insinuación. "Es solo que me sorprende que te intereses en su literatura. Pero si tú me dices que está bueno, te creo."

James no respondió nada.

 _«Él lo interpretó como un signo favorable y siguió manifestándole todo lo que sentía por ella desde hacía tiempo. Se… -»_

"¿Y se terminan casando?"

James suspiró, aceptando su derrota; ella gana. A veces, Elinor cedía y aceptaba leer o dibujar hasta que él se dignaba a dejar a un lado a su libro. Otras veces, muchas veces, como hoy, era él quien cedía.

Puso a un lado la novela de pasta dura, préstamo de Remus, y se levantó. "Qué opinas, ¿quieres dar un paseo?"

"¡Sí!" exclamó encantada. "¡El día es tan bello!"

Lo tomó del brazo y lo guio hacia el parque adjunto a su casa por las puertas abiertas hacia la gran terraza.

Fue un paseo bastante agradable, y hasta James tuvo que admitir que un poco de aire fresco le hacía bien. Después de todo, después del largo invierno que habían pasado, estos eran los primeros días de buen tiempo y le haría bien aprovecharlos. Elinor y él se instalaron debajo del gran manzano frente al lago sobre una sábana blanca, y ella se acomodó para comenzar a platicar. Más bien, ella fue la que habló y él quien escuchó.

Decir que Elinor era platicadora era un eufemismo. Ella _amaba_ platicar, y hablaba todo el tiempo. Sobre la lluvia, sobre el buen tiempo, las artes, el último chisme que había escuchado. Parecía no poder soportar el silencio. James trató de que no le molestara este pequeño defecto, ya que al pensarlo, los únicos momentos en los que no aguantaba su voz eran cuando él leía. De lo contrario, más que platicadora era entretenida e interesante.

Se llevaba muy bien con ella, a pesar de lo poco que tenían en común. Esto no le impidió pedir su mano en matrimonio, y tampoco le impidió a Elinor aceptar su propuesta. De todas formas, con los Sangre Pura, el amor y el matrimonio eran dos cosas distintas. Uno podía amar y desear a las mujeres que quisiera, pero el matrimonio era sólo para las brujas de linaje noble. Era algo que James jamás se cuestionó; simplemente las cosas eran así, y al momento de escoger a una Sangre Pura como esposa, decidió tomar a alguien que no constituiría una tortura cotidiana por el resto de su vida.

Elinor era una chica agradable que disfrutaba parecer más estúpida de lo que era en realidad, quien reía seguido, lo apoyaba en todo y mostraba una ternura infinita hacia James. Sus sonrisas eran cálidas, su conversación interesante, sus caricias agradables, y todas sus atenciones estaban enfocadas hacia el joven hombre. Ella era una nube de dulzura, y era exactamente eso lo que James quería. Aquellos que se rehusaban a tener una verdadera relación amorosa, pero que seguían deseando la ternura de un toque íntimo, encontraban en la compañía de su prometida un agradable compromiso. Ellie era relajante, a veces extenuante, pero jamás aburrida. Y como cereza en el pastel, era muy bonita y servicial. Dentro de lo que cabe, James se consideraba suertudo.

Elinor tampoco le ocultó su principal motivante para esta unión: era su única manera de salir de la casa de sus padres sin arriesgarse; físicamente, pero sobre todo materialmente. Uno de sus peores miedos siempre había sido verse en la necesidad de… trabajar. _Trabajar_. Tan solo pensarlo la llenaba de horror.

A las cinco, ellos tomaron el camino hacia la casa para acompañar a los padres de James a tomar el té. Justo antes de que la casa les fuera visible de nuevo, Elinor agarró su brazo para detenerlo; James la volteó a ver, inquisitivo. Ella se paró de puntitas para rozar sus labios contra su sien, causando una ligera sorpresa en el moreno. Ellie rara vez tomaba la iniciativa en sus muestras de afecto, pero él se recuperó con rapidez y la abrazó para besarla.

No fue nada desagradable. Bastante lejos de 'las mariposas en el estómago', 'escalofríos', 'fuegos artificiales', o cualesquier características de un beso que intoxica, pero no era desagradable.

Nunca lo era.

Cuando se separaron, ella estaba roja como un tomate, y su estado se acentuó al momento que James acomodó un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja. Sin soltarse la mano, recorrieron los últimos metros que les separaban de las puertas y se dirigieron hacia la sala del primer piso, en donde normalmente tomaban su merienda.

A James nunca le gustó el té verdaderamente, y en realidad bebía chocolate caliente en la vajilla antigua de su madre. No había mucho de qué hablar, como cada vez que Elinor pasaba a la mansión. Fue principalmente el Señor Potter, carismático como siempre, quien mantuvo la conversación. La Señora Potter intentaba conservar una expresión neutra, pero su mirada pasaba con regularidad de un prometido al otro y no podía evitar apretar los labios en algunas ocasiones.

No era que no apreciara a Elinor (a quien consideraba encantadora, más bien), pero no estaba del todo satisfecha con la elección de su hijo.

"¿Estás seguro de tu elección, Jamie?" le preguntó una vez que la joven se había retirado al tocador.

"¿No te gusta?" se sorprendió James.

Había sido su madre quien los había presentado durante un baile organizado en honor a sabrá Dios qué, seis meses antes. Ella le había dicho que había llegado el momento de seguir adelante, que ya había estado deprimido lo suficiente, que Elinor era una joven muy vivaz y agradable, y que le haría bien conocerla. Cosa que James hizo.

Tal vez demasiado, para el gusto de su madre.

"Es adorable," concedió con prudencia la Sra. Potter. "Y obviamente la prefiero a ella que a Emily. Pero no entiendo muy bien porque la quieres desposar; por qué tan impulsivo todo. Los he estado observando, y no creo que sea amor lo que los apresura."

"A los dos nos agrada esta unión," James admitió, alzando los hombros con indiferencia. "Creo que nos entendemos perfectamente."

"¿La amas?"

James esbozó una sonrisa triste. "El amor está muerto, mami."

El corazón de la Señora Potter se entristeció tras esa última afirmación, y vanamente ella siguió intentando razonar con su hijo, pero él se mantuvo firme ante su decisión. Se va a casar con Elinor Bell.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, James acompañaba a Elinor a su casa, en las afueras de Londres. Se besaron de nuevo en los escalones de la entrada, y al entrar ella a su casa el joven mago se Apareció en el Callejón Diagón. Se aflojó la corbata perfectamente anudada, se desabotonó la camisa y despeinó su cabello cuidadosamente aplacado. La música clásica en su cabeza se convirtió en un rock dinámico. Por fin, podía ser él mismo.

Recorrió las pequeñas calles que se empezaban a llenar de empleados buscando distraerse y hacer sus compras después del trabajo, hasta llegar a _Garage_ , el nuevo bar de moda en donde había quedado de verse con sus amigos en la tarde.

Remus y Peter ya habían llegado y pudieron lograr encontrar una mesa en el fondo. James sonrió; nada más con verlos se sentía revigorizado. Solo se sentía como él mismo cuando estaba con sus amigos.

"¿Dónde está Sirius?" cuestionó, dejándose caer en una silla.

"En el bar, está ordenando las bebidas," le informó Peter. "Llegas tarde, ¿qué pasó?"

"Estaba con Ellie."

"¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?" inquirió Remus. "¿Sigue en pie esa estupidez?"

La noticia del compromiso había aparecido de la nada para sus amigos, como si él hubiera dicho que había decidido dedicarse al sacerdocio, o que cambiaría de sexo. Sirius y Remus, notablemente, no perdían la esperanza de hacerlo cambiar de opinión antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Siempre," dijo James en un suspiro. "Y para alguien que está a punto de casarse él mismo, me parece raro que tú pienses que el matrimonio es una estupidez."

"No es lo mismo y lo sabes," defendió Remus. "Aquí la estupidez no es el matrimonio, es Bell."

James frunció el ceño. "Ellie es una gran chica."

"Y nunca dije lo contrario, Prongs. Tampoco lo digo para molestarte, tu sabes que queremos lo mejor para ti. Es sólo que creo que podrías encontrar algo… mejor. Y ni siquiera sería difícil hacerlo."

"Es que ¿por qué la odias tanto?"

"Vamos, tú sabes por qué," Remus comenzó a impacientarse. "Pero lo que más me molesta -y que me hubiera molestado de cualquier otra muchacha, para tu mayor información- es que siento que estás con ella por default. Ella no es lo que necesitas."

"Si fueras honesto contigo mismo, admitirías que es perfecta."

"Puede ser perfecta, pero no para ti," insistió el castaño.

"Es bonita, divertida y amable, y más específicamente no está conmigo sólo por mi dinero o por mi popularidad," dijo James entre dientes. "Eso es todo lo que pido."

Bueno, ok, a decir verdad, eso era en gran parte la razón por la que Elinor estaba con él, pero Remus no necesitaba saber eso.

Nadie necesitaba saberlo.

"¡No todas las mujeres están contigo por tu dinero o tu popularidad, Prongs!"

"Muchas de ellas sí. Más bien, todas las que yo he conocido sí."

"Esto no es porque Emily…"

"¡A ver! No empiecen por favor, par de tontos," gimió Peter chasqueando los dedos para llamar su atención. Cuando el nombre de Emily surgía en una conversación, nada bueno podía pasar; él prefería evitar la controversia cuando aún se podía. "Vine a este bar a relajarme," siguió. "En todo caso, si quieren seguir con este tema, busquen nuevos argumentos; no podría soportar la misma conversación una vez más."

Se hizo un pequeño silencio. Remus terminó, como siempre, disculpándose por haber criticado a Elinor; James aceptó, y pasaron a otro asunto.

Discutieron sobre cada uno de sus empleos. Sirius seguía preparándose para ser Auror: había reprobado el examen los dos años pasados, y esperaba que este año fuera el bueno. Remus había logrado conseguir dos trabajos mal pagados para poder pagar las cuentas, y parecía estar a punto de colapsar por la fatiga cada fin de jornada. Peter tenía un pequeño puesto en el Ministerio, una cosa tan aburrida que en ese momento James fue incapaz de recordar en qué rama específica trabajaba. Peter estaba en medio de contarles acerca de la promoción que había conseguido, y James estaba tan aburrido que terminó cortando el soliloquio de golpe:

"Ya se tomó su tiempo Sirius," remarcó.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que llegó y su amigo no había regresado. Prácticamente ya se habían terminado el bowl de botanas que venía en cada mesa.

Peter refunfuñó un poco tras la grosera interrupción, pero James ignoró su disgusto.

"Como siempre, está siendo un perro," dijo Remus con una sonrisa consternada. "Miren."

Todos voltearon hacia el bar. A través de la gente, en efecto observaron a Sirius mientras platicaba animadamente con una joven pelirroja, sus amigos aparentemente olvidados. James soltó un suspiro. Iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Sirius volviera; tendría que ir por sus propias bebidas.

"Bueno, primero déjenme ir al baño. Espérenme," pidió James mientras se levantaba. "Tengo que lavarme las manos." Sus manos se sentían asquerosas gracias a la mesa pegajosa que aún mantenía vestigios de las bebidas derramadas anteriormente.

En ese mismo momento, la voz de Sirius se elevó sobre las conversaciones del lugar. "¡MUCHACHOS! ¡MIREN A QUIÉN ME ACABO DE TOPAR, NO ME LO VAN A CREER!"

Una vez más, todos voltearon a ver a Sirius, que estaba haciendo movimientos extravagantes con sus brazos, invitándolos a que se les unieran.

"¿Ahora qué?" suspiró Peter mientras se paraba.

"Vayan, yo los alcanzo," instruyó el pelinegro. "Y vayan pidiéndome un Whisky de Fuego."

Después de su pequeño viaje a los baños (jamás entendería por qué a los lugares de moda les gustaba poner lavabos casi imposibles de operar), se dispuso a unirse a sus amigos en el bar.

"Y ahora, ¿qué hacen acá?" preguntó metiendo su cabeza entre las de Sirius y Remus. "¿Me compraron algo?"

¡Estaba a punto de morir de sed, por el amor de Dios!

"Mira nada más a quien terminamos topándonos," dijo emocionado Remus. "¡Es Lily Evans!"

Intrigado, James volteó a ver a la mujer con la que Sirius había estado platicando. Tenía el cabello rojo casi café, ojos almendrados color verde, y un rostro espolvoreado con pecas.

"¿Quién?" dijo ausente.

"Ya sabes, ¡la novia de Marlene!" insistió Sirius. "Acuérdate, Peter estuvo enamorado de ella cuando estábamos en séptimo."

"Ah, ¡cómo olvidarlo!" Remus exclamó con una sonrisa. "Me acuerdo que ella te desechó como un calcetín viejo. Ese sí que es un recuerdo para toda la vida," se tocó el corazón con la mano, como si estuviera conmovido.

"¡Hey!" Peter se estaba ruborizando. "¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! ¡Pensé que habíamos acordado no hablar del tema nunca más!"

"Ciertamente fue una de tus mejores bateadas, Peter," dijo Sirius solemnemente.

Mientras que sus amigos amedrentaban al pobre Peter, quien parecía estar rogando al cielo que por fin terminara con su sufrimiento, James entrecerró los ojos y buscó en los recovecos más obscuros de su cerebro alguna memoria que le permitiera recordar a la joven frente a él. Lily Evans… _Lily Evans…_

De golpe, hizo click. Pudo ver a una pequeña Gryffindor, un poco regordeta y muy tímida, que seguía a la magnífica Marlene McKinnon a todas partes. No le sorprendía no haberla reconocido antes: había perdido toda esa grasa de la infancia, y parecía haber ganado una confianza que le hacía portarse a sí misma de una manera completamente diferente a ese entonces. El vestido que traía puesto le hacía lucir una figura muy agradable… ¡y su hermoso cabello rojo! Grueso, largo, enmarcando un rostro ligeramente molesto pero increíblemente bello. Definitivamente era su tipo de mujer. En automático, su sonrisa ganó un aire de encanto palpable.

"¡Ah sí, Evans!" dijo, muy orgulloso de sí mismo. "Por supuesto, ya me acuerdo."

Su sonrisa solo creció. Parecía que alguien la había mandado a hacer específicamente para él. Evans no había cambiado: estaba transformada. El patito feo se había vuelto en un hermoso cisne; no pudo evitar estudiarla de nuevo de pies a cabeza. Unos pechos deliciosos, cintura enmarcada, caderas generosas, piernas interminables. Cabello rojo oscuro y ojos verde esmeralda. Decir que estaba bonita era poco, se había puesto preciosa. Parecía que su belleza aumentaba cada segundo… de repente, sintió un calor impresionante.

"Vaya, nunca te hubiera reconocido. Te has convertido en una hermosa mujer," expresó. "Muy, muy bonita…"

A la pelirroja parecía haberle ofendido que él la haya admirado con tan poca discreción, y le lanzó una mirada asesina que no le afectó en absoluto. Esto no lo disuadió de volver a estudiar a la joven, y claramente le gustaba lo que veía.

"Hola, Potter," soltó con sequedad, sacándolo de sus fantasías. "Tú, al contrario, no has cambiado nada."

La sonrisa de James disminuyó un poco. Podría estar equivocado, pero tenía la impresión de que estaba siendo… hostil. Lily solo alzaba la vista, y no sonreía en absoluto al mirarlo.

Se detuvo a sí mismo. ¿Hostil? Eso era ridículo: muy apenas la recordaba, ¿por qué habría de tenerle rencor? Se acordaría si le hubiese hecho algo… ¿no? Aparte, todo el mundo lo quería. Era James Potter. Ni siquiera él podía evitar caerse bien a sí mismo.

"Ya van, cuantos, ¿cinco, seis años que no nos vemos?"

"Supongo que sí", le respondió con voz desinteresada. Esta vez, ya no fue una ligera sospecha: _de verdad_ que le aborrecía. Su voz era glacial; sus ojos estaban llenos de aversión.

Pero James era conocido por su legendaria confianza. Lejos de dejarla en paz, se abrió un camino entre sus amigos para estar más cerca de ella. Si había dejado una mala impresión antes, solo tendría que corregirlo ahora.

"De cualquier manera, me alegra mucho haberte encontrado," dijo con sinceridad. "¿Vienes a tomarte un trago con nosotros?"

"Lo siento," dijo Lily levantándose bruscamente, casi sacándole un susto. "De hecho, necesito irme. Trabajo temprano mañana. ¿Verdad que sí, Nathan?" agregó dirigiéndose al hombre que estaba a su lado, y que James no había notado hasta ese momento.

"Tienes toda la razón," le contestó el supuesto Nathan. "Apenas te lo iba a decir. ¿Nos vamos?"

James escudriñó al pelmazo en lo que este le ayudaba a ponerse su abrigo con un aire protector y presuntuoso; como dando a entender a los presentes que la joven estaba fuera de límites. James lo odió automáticamente. Siempre había odiado a este tipo de hombre engreído, formado como estatua griega y que portaba constantemente ese aire altivo, creído y muy molesto.

Con un movimiento elegante Lily liberó su cabello atrapado debajo del cuello de su abrigo, y este gesto casual logró reenfocar la atención del joven con gafas.

"¿Es tu novio?" preguntó sin ceremonias.

Esperaba que no.

"¿Qué?" exclamó desprevenida. "¡No!"

Ante la vehemente negación de la pelirroja, la sonrisa de Nathan se borró, mostrándose herido. La cara de ella se enrojeció; James no ocultó su sonrisa satisfecha. Era todo muy interesante. Y una buena noticia, estaba soltera.

"Y no veo en qué te concierne a ti, de todas formas," agregó entre dientes, con aire disgustado.

Él se encogió de hombros, indiferente a su molestia. "Sólo quería saber," le contestó evasivamente. "De cualquier manera, me dio gusto encontrarte."

"Ahá," repuso ella, tomando su bolsa. "Bueno, hasta luego," lanzó hacia el grupo antes de salir.

James la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la entrada. Su mirada se mantuvo en ese punto momentos después de su salida, perdido en sus ideas. Le había dejado una sensación extraña, pero sobre todo, no descansaría hasta saber qué había hecho para merecerse tanta frialdad de su parte.

Finalmente, volteó a ver a sus amigos, que seguían emocionados por el encuentro.

"Es increíble lo mucho que cambió," dijo Peter admirándose. Terminaron sus bebidas y se regresaron a su mesa original.

"Lo que yo estoy pensando es que si Evans se convirtió en un bombón, ¡Marlene ha de parecer una modelo a estas alturas!" dijo Sirius con los ojos brillantes. "Vaya que en Hogwarts no estaba nada mal…"

"Esos eran los buenos viejos tiempos," James contestó con nostalgia. "Hacíamos pendejadas, con Hestia también, y Mary- casi la olvidaba-… y Caradoc…"

"Sigo en contacto con Dorcas, podría hablarle," dijo Remus pensante. "Podría ser divertido. Creo que le sigue hablando a todos, podemos intentar juntarnos una tarde…"

"En fin, sigue siendo una locura: ¡qué cosas!" Sirius continuó. "Evans, wow."

"¿Crees que le haya agradado vernos?" se preguntó James. "La noté un poco seca, eh."

Particularmente con él.

"Es obvio," Peter afirmó. "Si no fuera tan intimi dante, me volvería a enamorar de ella."

"Siempre había sido tímida," razonó Remus. "Estoy seguro de que le fascinó encontrarnos."

No podía ser nada más, todo el mundo los amaba, eran los Merodeadores.

Obviamente, estaba equivocado. Siempre hay una excepción a la regla.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, duuuuun... ¡Drama! Este asunto de la prometida definitivamente apagó todos nuestras esperanzas por un romance entre James y Lily. ¿O no?**

 **¿Qué opinaron?**

 **¡Comenten, comenten, comenten!**


	3. LILY: Viejo, calvo, pobre y feo

**¡WOOP WOOP WOOP, CAPÍTULO 3! Ya sé que me tardé un chorrísimo en subirlo, pero es que las vacaciones de invierno me hicieron casi alérgica a mi laptop. Ahorita es la 1:30 am, estoy de vacaciones en Yucatán y hoy me la pasé nadando en un cenote (para los que no saben qué es, googleenlo- me lo agradecerán cuando los conozcan), y mis musculitos- incluyendo a mi cerebro- están cansados :-(.**

 **¡Mil gracias a Camila y a LaDOTT por sus reviews el capítulo pasado! Les prometo que sus palabras me dan ánimo para seguir.**

 **También agradezco a Shadwood por haberme avisado cuando me equivoqué de documento en el update :-) U got my back girl**

 **Ahora sí, veamos lo que tiene el destino en espera para Lily:**

* * *

Viejo, calvo, pobre y feo- LILY

Al día siguiente, Lily amaneció con un humor de perros.

Después de despertarse de golpe tras un sueño intranquilo, se quedó tirada en su cama reflexionando en vez de iniciar con su rutina diaria. Estaba feliz consigo misma, pero desafortunadamente no tenía la suerte de ser una de las personas que parecía tener lombrices en el estómago y que nunca engordaban. Por eso, había tomado el hábito de correr en el parque que estaba en frente de su departamento todas las mañanas para mantener la figura. Llueve, truene o relampaguee, ella por lo general no consideraba iniciado su día sin una buena carrera con los audífonos puestos.

Por lo general.

El día de hoy, estaba de malas. El día de hoy, lo que quería era enroscarse en su deliciosa colcha y acampar frente a la televisión comiendo basura, mucha basura. Los dulces son sus amigos. El azúcar la ponía de buen humor, y Dios sabe que eso es lo que ella necesita en estos momentos. El día de ayer fue todo un numerito: entre la Sra. Casino, quien le había arrebatado el caso al cual había dedicado horas investigando, y su desafortunado encuentro con los Merodeadores, parecía estar coleccionando malas experiencias. _(Dios, si me estás escuchando, no estoy coleccionando nada; por favor ya no me envíes más cosas así.)_

Y eso sin contar a Nathan.

Ayer, el joven había quedado encolerizado de haber sido ignorado con tanto descaro por los ex-compañeros de Lily. Es posible que se haya sentido amenazado por la presencia de los cuatro bufones, ya que saliendo del pub, Nathan se puso a la ofensiva. Para la gran desgracia de Lily, su amigo insistió en acompañarle justo hasta el último paso hacia su puerta. Esto la convirtió en el blanco de sus insinuaciones indeseadas, mucho menos sutiles que de costumbre. Como todo un caballero, nunca intentó pasarse de la raya, pero al momento de llegar a su puerta, la pelirroja no encontraba cómo deshacerse de él sin herir sus sentimientos. Se requirió la intervención de Marlene, actuando bajo la mirada suplicante de su amiga, para poderse deshacer de él y de sus declaraciones intrépidas.

Lily no pudo detener sus escalofríos. El simple hecho de pensar que van a trabajar en colaboración a partir de ahora, pasar todas sus mañanas juntos… el día le causaba demasiada aprehensión.

Nathan Smith… no. Ella simplemente no podía.

Se levantó de su cama un rato después, gracias a los ruidos provenientes de la cocina que le avisaban que su roommate estaba despierta. Marlene siempre hacía ruido cuando estaba en la cocina: se quejaba de nunca poder encontrar nada en el meticuloso y maniaco sistema de Lily, y en señal de protesta, golpeaba cada olla y sartén mientras maldecía y buscaba lo que necesitase.

Un delicioso aroma dulce llegó a su nariz. Su estómago inmediatamente le exigió que le alimentase pastel de chocolate, un pay de queso o galletitas con leche. Decidió ponerse presentable con un pantalón debajo de la camiseta vieja que usaba de pijama y se acercó a Marlene mientras se ponía las pantuflas.

Su amiga le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva mientras se sentaba del otro lado de la mesa.

"Ya decía yo que no te había oído salir más temprano," comentó sirviendo leche en su muesli. "¿Por qué no fuiste a correr? Espero que no estés enferma."

"No tenía ganas de salir," eludió la otra mientras se servía café. "El clima no está bueno hoy."

Como si fuera a propósito, un rayo de sol decidió filtrarse por la ventana en ese mismo instante justo al mismo tiempo que entraba una brisa primaveral, apuntando a la mitad de la tabla como un rayo de luz divino. _Wow, Dios, naturaleza, destino o lo que sea; gracias._

Marlene alzó una ceja en señal de duda. "No, sí te entiendo," se burló. "De hecho creo que va a llover. No, que viene una tormenta."

Lily decidió ignorar su ironía. "Oye," dijo en su lugar, "¿crees que puedas llamarle a Casino para decirle que estoy enferma, como la vez pasada? De veras que necesito quedarme en mi cama hoy."

"Pues yo creo que Nathan y tú necesitan empezar a trabajar en la fiesta Brown en cuanto antes," Marlene respondió. "No creo que le quieras dar razones a esa vieja para que te corra en tu primer día de trabajo real."

"Es una mierda," suspiró la otra. "Ya me convencí de empezar a buscar en otros lugares, no estoy yendo a ningún lado en esta empresa. Aparte, Nathan de seguro va a seguir con sus tonterías de ayer en la noche y no me va a dar ni un momento para respirar."

"¿Y qué tiene? Es perfecto para ti."

Para responderle, Lily dio un resoplido desganado.

"No tienes nada que perder, dale una oportunidad," insistió Marlene.

"Mar, no me interesa. Es como si… como si te dijera que el Coronel Fitz es el hombre de tu vida.

Marlene le lanzó una mirada indignada. "El Coronel Fitz tiene 70 años, es calvo, pobre y feo. ¡Claro que no se compara para nada!"

La otra joven reflexionó por un instante. "Ok, entonces imaginemos que Nathan también tiene 70 años, y que es calvo, pobre y feo. ¿Me seguirías diciendo que es perfecto para mí?"

"No es el caso para nada," replicó su amiga meneando la cabeza.

"¡Pero podría serlo!"

"Pero no lo es," le dijo con tranquilidad. "Y tú sabes que si Nathan fuera viejo, calvo, pobre y feo, yo no te empujaría hacia sus brazos. Es precisamente porque no es ni viejo, ni calvo, ni pobre, ni feo, que te estoy apurando."

"Quieres decir que solo porque Nathan no es viejo, calvo, pobre o feo que me dices que acepte sus invitaciones?"

"¡Sí!¡No!" Marlene exclamó exasperada. "Lily, estás viéndolo todo mal. Nathan tiene muchísimas otras cualidades: también es gentil, dulce y atento. Y de todas maneras, no tienes derecho a decir nada; me pusiste como encargada de manejar tu vida amorosa, déjame recordarte," le lanzó con una mirada marcada.

En esos momentos, Lily recordó vagamente una noche de chicas en la que estaban un poco pasadas de copas a causa de su último desastre amoroso, en la que le hizo prometer a Marlene que ella iba a escoger a su próximo novio. Esta última tomo su misión demasiado en serio, aparentemente.

"¡Estaba borracha!" se defendió débilmente.

"No, no," corrigió Marlene agitando un dedo. "Por primera vez, estabas lúcida. Lily, te las has arreglado para escoger a puros hombres que te hacer sufrir, ¿por qué no intentas escoger a un hombre bueno para variar?"

Tras el silencio de Lily, ella suspiró con tristeza. "A veces, me da la impresión de que no estás lista para seguir adelante…"

"Sí que estoy lista," espetó planamente esta.

Era más o menos cierto (porque si Pierce Brosnan se cruzaba en su camino, _definitivamente_ no diría que no), pero guardó sus incertidumbres para sí misma. Si le confesaba que había estado pensando en _el otro_ , la rubia se preocuparía, la trataría aún más como si fuera su madre y le daría una lista interminable de razones por las que Lily no debería de volver con él. Para ser honestos, no quería que Marlene se dedicara de nuevo al análisis de su última relación.

"Es solo que no creo que Nathan sea el indicado," continuó. "No me puedo obligar a sentirme atraída por él…"

"Estas loca y aparte ciega," fue la conclusión de Marlene, como siempre. "Pero te haré entrar en razón, no te preocupes. Vas a salir con Nathaniel Arthur Smith porque es perfecto para ti, pequeña maldita."

Lily esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Y mami no inventa excusas para las niñas desobedientes, entonces deja ya de comer, o vas a llegar tarde al colegio."

Lily fingió un puchero para manifestar su descontento, pero Marlene la ignoró por completo y decidió subirle a su radio para poner a todo volumen una canción que a las dos les gustaba. Marlene dio unos pasillos de baile alrededor de la mesa, para luego sacar a Lily a la pista de baile improvisada. Podían discutir todo lo que quisieran, pero desde que se conocieron en Hogwarts formaron una amistad sin igual.

Mientras tanto, dos búhos se posaron frente a la ventana, esperando pacientemente a que dejaran de reírse con su rutina de danza interpretativa. La primera era la el ave que fielmente entregaba la edición matutina de _El Profeta_ todos los días _._ Lily tomó el periódico y le dio pedacitos de pastel al animal, que le mordisqueó levemente el dedo en señal de cariño y agradecimiento. El segundo era la lechuza parda de Dorcas, y Marlene se encargó de recuperar la misiva. Una sonrisa se comenzó a pintar en su rostro mientras recorría con la vista la carta escrita por su antigua compañera de piso.

"Adivina qué: resulta que mami sí te va a dar una excusa para faltar a la escuela," dijo al terminar su lectura.

"Ah, ¿sí?" la esperanza inundó a su amiga.

"Sí que sí. Dorcas nos invitó a una comida entre amigas."

"¡Claro que voy!" Lily gritó con emoción. Hacía semanas que no habían visto a su mejor amiga.

"También nos invitó a cenar en su casa," continuó Marlene.

"Hubiera ido aunque no nos hubiera invitado," Lily aseguró. Con la ausencia de Dorcas, la comida decente y cocinada ya no existía en ese apartamento.

"Quiere hacer una pequeña noche entre amigos," dijo su rubia amiga con tono de emoción. "¡Van a ir otros ex-alumnos de Hogwarts! Nunca vas a adivinar quienes."

De inmediato, la alegría de Lily se tornó en sospecha. Nah, no podía tener _tanta_ mala suerte; era físicamente, matemáticamente imposible…

"Por favor no me digas que se trata de Black, Potter y compañía," le suplicó solo para asegurarse.

Marlene retrocedió en sorpresa. "¿Cómo supiste?"

La pobre pelirroja dejó escapar un grito de frustración. ¡Mierda eterna! Resultaba urgente una inversión en un buen talismán, o una limpia, o algo. ¿Escuchar hablar sobre Potter dos días seguidos? ¡De seguro alguien le lanzó un maleficio!

"No te había contado," comenzó tentativamente, "pero me los encontré en el bar ayer."

"¡¿Qué!?"

"Platicamos por unos instantes nada más, por eso se me olvidó" Lily podía sentir como su nariz figurativa iba creciendo y creciendo.

En realidad, ella temía que si le contaba, el característico entusiasmo de Marlene se enfocaría en sus amistades renovadas. Esto le enseñó a no luchar contra su destino: los Merodeadores estaban destinados a regresar a su vida. Era posible que aún tuviera tiempo de escapar a un país lejano. Había escuchado que el turismo en Alaska estaba creciendo.

"¡Esto es _tan_ loco!" exclamó Marlene con brillo en los ojos. "¿Y bien? ¿Cambiaron mucho? ¿Cómo se ve Sirius? ¡Apuesto a que sigue guapísimo como siempre!"

"Supongo que sí," concedió Lily sin entusiasmo. Quién necesitaba ser guapo como quiera.

Y sí, su nariz figurativa seguía creciendo: Sirius Black estaba para morirse. Lily agradeció a Dios todos esos años de ser ignorada y despreciada que cultivaron en ella un sentimiento de humillación, dejándola por completo inmune a los encantos de esos malditos galanes.

"James también era guapísimo," Marlene ya estaba soñando. "¡Y Remus! Oh, creo que estaba enamorada de los tres…"

"Se te olvida Pettigrew."

Su amiga frunció el ceño, verdaderamente perpleja. "¿Quién?"

"Pettigrew," insistió la otra. "El pequeño gordito que los seguía a todos lados, y que me pidió que saliera con él"

Hizo una mueca. Probablemente ese fue uno de los momentos más humillantes de toda su existencia. Afortunadamente los cuatro canallas salieron del castillo para siempre un tiempo después.

"¡Oh! ¡OHH!" Marlene gritó dando un salto en su silla. "¡Cómo lo pude haber olvidado!"

Lily tenía algunas teorías interesantes sobre el tema, pero no era el momento.

"Y entonces, ¿qué hicieron? ¿De qué hablaron?"

"Platicamos unos minutos, y después Nathan y yo nos fuimos. No han cambiado nada, siguen siendo insoportables. Sobretodo Potter."

Marlene le lanzó una mirada exasperada. "¡Lily! ¡No me digas que aún lo odias por _ese_ _asunto_! ¡Han pasado años!"

"Sí han pasado años, pero aun así no han cambiado," gruñó esta entre dientes. "¡Debiste de haber visto cómo me comió con los ojos! ¡Sin vergüenza alguna!"

"Es porque estás para morirte," dijo Marlene con convicción. "No ha de haber podido creerlo."

"Al principio no me reconoció," admitió esta con un dejo de amargura. "Le tomó un minuto recordar quien era, aún con la generosa ayuda de sus amigos. De todos modos, su opinión no me viene ni me va. No cambié por él."

Por segunda vez en la mañana, Marlene alzó una ceja dudando de su veracidad.

"Cambié a causa de él," insistió su amiga, "no _para_ él. Por lo menos sirvió de algo, el imbécil."

La rubia decidió no responder. Lily, cansada de discutir sobre eso, terminó su taza de café con un largo trago y se levantó. "Sale. Entonces tú le puedes decir a Dorcas que lo lamento, pero que no podré asistir."

"¿¡Disculpa?!"

Lily se puso firme. "Al final decidí trabajar. Prefiero seguir batallando con Nathan todo el día."

"¡Lily!" Marlene no lo podía creer. "¡Qué ridícula eres! No piensas cancelar sólo por James, ¿o sí?"

"¡Claro que lo haré! No lo quiero ver; prefiero ir a trabajar."

"Aunque fueras a trabajar, no es excusa para evitarlo," respondió la rubia. "Acabas a las 6 P.M., vas a tener tiempo de sobra para unírtenos después del trabajo."

Lily se cruzó de brazos. "Podría hacerlo, pero no lo haré. Punto final."

"Punto _y coma_ ," siguió la otra. "Lily, si tengo que ir a tu oficina solo para arrastrar a tu gordo culo a la cena, lo haré; la cosa es que vas a cenar con nosotros."

"Por supuesto," contestó esta con sarcasmo, saliendo de la cocina.

"¡Es una promesa, Lily!" insistió su amiga, pero ella no la volteó a ver.

Después de ducharse, regresó a su cuarto e intentó domar su masa de cabello rojizo que parecía tener vida propia y que estaba en medio de organizar un movimiento revolucionario en su cráneo. Mientras buscaba en su armario un prendedor o algo apropiado para el trabajo, la voz de Marlene llegó flotando, esta vez desde la sala:

"¡Ponte algo sexy!" gritó en un tono que no daba lugar a argumentos. "¡Algo muy escotado! ¡Quiero que Potter se venga en sus pantalones cuando se vea en la noche!"

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar seguir su consejo. Después de todo, si fallaba en lograr su huida, por lo menos sería arrastrada a la casa de Dorcas usando un vestido sensual. Era cuestión de ego.

Optó por un numerito negro, corto, sexy y práctico que había comprado unos meses antes y que nunca se había atrevido a usar, esperándose hasta tener un motivo especial para hacerlo. Al parecer ese día había llegado. Decidió usar un blazer encima para atenuar la figura que el vestido revelaba: quería dar la impresión de ser una mujer de trabajo seria. En un ataque de vanidad, poseída por un sex-appeal que raramente salía a la luz, puso especial atención a su maquillaje y pasó un buen tiempo alisando su cabello. Los resultados fueron tan satisfactorios que hasta Marlene se quedó sin palabras cuando atravesó la sala para Aparecerse hacia el trabajo desde su terraza. Lily sonrió, satisfecha.

Potter iba a morirse.

* * *

Lily se dio cuenta de que Potter no sería el único que moriría alrededor de media hora más tarde, en la agencia cuando llamó a la puerta de Nathan para comenzar a trabajar.

El joven la recibió con una sonrisa apuesta, y quedó impresionado por el esfuerzo especial que ella tomó en su apariencia. Desafortunadamente para ella, este lo interpretó como un esfuerzo para seducirlo. Y es que ayer Nathan jugó sus cartas con astucia; la llenó de cumplidos y de encantos de todas las maneras posibles, y estaba seguro que de no haber sido por la interrupción de Marlene, hubiera logrado besar a Lily después de su espera de varios meses. Pero bueno, podía ser paciente. Y, al ver el pequeño vestidito que _de pura casualidad_ decidió usar el día que iban a trabajar solos en su oficina, supo que sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos.

Justo antes de entrar a la endiablada oficina, Lily francamente consideró el ir a su casa a cambiarse, pero Nathan la había invitado a pasar muy impaciente por comenzar. Suspiró y cerró la puerta a su paso.

* * *

La hora de comer no podía llegar lo suficientemente pronto para Lily, pero afortunadamente Nathan decidió que era hora de tomar un descanso. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de invitarla a comer con él, Lily se precipitó a salir de la oficina, se tomó un momento para aclarar sus pensamientos y se Apareció en Hogsmeade.

Era ahí donde se encontraba el restaurante favorito de Lily; el dueño era el padre del único amigo hombre de Lily, Caradoc Dearborn, quien trabajaba ahí como cocinero. Entrando, Lily saludó a todo el personal que se encontraba atendiendo la hora de comida. Se dirigió con pasos seguros hacia las cocinas del establecimiento, donde comía todos los días con su amigo. Doc no pudo hacer más que abrir sus ojos, estupefacto, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Lily exclamó:

"Comer ahora, explicaciones después. ¡Me muero de hambreee!"

Si algo sabía Caradoc, era que nunca debía interponerse entre Lily y su comida cuando tenía hambre.

Una vez que su hambre fue saciada, comenzó a relatarle sus desaventuras a su amigo, quien estaba francamente entretenido por la situación. No pudo evitar reírse cuando le contó las maniobras a las que tuvo que acudir para mantener la atención de Nathan en su proyecto, y llegó a llorar de risa cuando le platicó que estaba buscando crear un maleficio que lo hiciera querer ir al baño cada vez que este se acercara demasiado para su gusto.

"Afortunadamente," continuó, "después de mediodía voy a trabajar con la Señora Casino solamente. Ya el lunes encontraré otro pendiente que me mantenga alejada de esa sanguijuela."

"Ay, ¡estás totalmente loca!" Doc concluyó, secándose una lágrima. "Hace mucho que no me reía así."

De repente, fue como si un foco se hubiera prendido dentro del cerebro de Lily. Con un tono seductivo inició: "Sabes… podríamos seguir riendo esta noche, si quieres… nadie más que tú y yo…"

Caradoc solo hizo una mueca de asco. Para desgracia de ella, sólo la consideraba como su hermana menor y se había vuelto completamente resistente a sus encantos.

"Pierdes tu tiempo," le dijo con una sonrisita divertida. "Marlene y Dorcas pasaron por aquí hace una hora y me prohibieron darte una excusa para la noche."

"¡Caradoc Dearborn!" inició con un tono indignado. "¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No puedo creer que le hagas esto a tu amiga que te ha conocido por más tiempo, a la que juraste lealtad primero!"

"Dorcas y Mar también son muy queridas."

"¡ _Por favoooooooooor!_ " aquí Lily recurrió a su último recurso: ojos de perrito triste. "Si me ayudas, te puedo arreglar una salida con Katie. Este fin de semana. Nadie más que tú y ella…"

Caradoc solo meneó la cabeza, sin quitar esa maldita sonrisa. "Perdona Lil. Como quiera ya tengo un compromiso hoy en la noche."

La joven lo estudió fijamente. Esto ya se estaba poniendo raro… normalmente, cuando ella sacaba los ojitos de perrito triste, las defensas de Doc se derrumbaban y no tenía otra opción más que hacer lo que ella quisiera.

"Okay," dijo con tono imperioso. "Dilo ya. ¿Qué te prometieron a cambio de que no me ayudes? Ni siquiera te molestes en negarlo, te conozco."

Caradoc se encogió de hombros; no le veía ningún daño a decir la verdad. Como quiera ella hubiera descubierto todo de una manera u otra.

"Marlene ya me había arreglado una salida con Katie," una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en su rostro. "No me pude negar, sabes que yo siempre he pensado que está buenísima…"

Un gruñido salió desde el fondo de su ser; ¡no lo podía creer!: Marlene la conocía tan bien que adivinó lo que haría y le robó su plan. Ahora sí que nada haría cambiar de opinión a su amigo, y tristemente él era el único que la podía sacar de este lío.

"Entonces, no me digas: te arregló esa salida para hoy en la noche."

"A las 6 P.M. en punto," dijo Doc con orgullo.

Mierda. Ahora ni siquiera podía contar para que su amigo la entretuviera ni un minuto después de salir del trabajo. La maldita de Marlene previno todo. "Esa perra," murmuró Lily en voz baja.

* * *

Lily regresó a su oficina justo a tiempo para preparar el té de la Sra. Casino. La gorda dama solo tan solo levantó la vista cuando le depositó su bebida frente a ella, y Lily volvió lentamente a su escritorio. Puede que se estuviera muriendo del aburrimiento, pero era preferido echar raíces en su silla giratoria a volver a estar a menos de 30 metros de distancia de Nathan; era igual de emocionante que la maqueta que estaban haciendo.

En la reunión de las 4, la Sra, Casino se llevó una agradable sorpresa por su trabajo conjunto, e incluso murmuró un pequeño cumplido para Lily. Sin embargo, con Nathan (quien por cierto, era su sobrino: ¡nepotismo!), le sobraban las palabras: la Gran dama fue increíblemente elocuente. Su pobre cabello terminó totalmente alborotado gracias a la mano de su tía, quien al terminar su _Oda a Nathan_ revolvió su cabellera meticulosamente arreglada con una mano gorda.

Al salir de la sala, Lily apenas pudo dar unos cuantos pasos antes de ser interceptada por Nathan. Este no dejaba de ver con ansiedad a su alrededor asegurándose de que Casino no estuviera cerca, para después enfocar su atención en su joven colega.

"Oye Lily… te fuiste un poco rápido hace unas horas. Quería invitarte a comer."

"¿De veras?" Lily fingió sorpresa. " _No sabes_ cuánto lo siento. Tenía tanta hambre que me volví loca y corrí. Tal vez a la próxima."

"Bueno, es que lo que pasa es que me preguntaba si… tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche…"

Lily abrió la boca lista para declinar su invitación desde antes de que él pudiera terminar esa frase, pero se paró de golpe. Parecía que había llegado la oportunidad que tanto había esperado para huir de los Merodeadores. Aun así, tenía que pensarlo: ¿estaba lista para soportar toda una noche de Nathan y sus insinuaciones con tal de evitar a Potter? ¿Tan desesperada estaba?

Se sentía entre la espada y la pared… no sabía cuál era el peor de estos dos males.

"Yo… creo que no tengo nada planeado," empezó con cautela. "Se supone que iba a salir con mis amigas, y no sé si les puedo cancelar; me dijiste con muy poco tiempo. Tendría que verlo con ellas…"

O tal vez no.

Para las seis de la tarde, Lily no había tomado una decisión y estaba a punto de volverse loca. Nathan, Potter… la cosa no estaba fácil. Como un último Ave María, decidió intentar huir discretamente para ver si podía esquivar a Nathan y a Marlene. Logró completar la primera parte de su plan, cruzando la oficina de puntitas. La segunda parte falló.

Como había esperado, Dorcas y Marlene la estaban aguardando en la entrada con los brazos llenos de la evidencia de su tarde de compras. Marlene incluso tenía su varita en la mano, lista para aturdir a su amiga en caso de que se necesitase usar la fuerza bruta. Lily suspiró; estaba rodeada.

Arrastrando los pies, se fue acercando a sus amigas que la esperaban como si fueran dos dementores. El contraste entre las dos jóvenes no pudo haber sido más evidente que en ese momento, cuando estaban paradas lado a lado.

Marlene era alta, rubia, con ojos grandes y azules y labios gruesos. Irradiaba energía y dinamismo, pero debajo de su fachada angelical e inocente se encontraba una mujer de carácter fuerte y determinado.

Por el contrario, Dorcas era pequeña, con piel pálida como una muñeca y cabello largo que enmarcaba un hermoso rostro con facciones finas. A primera vista, como el negro era su color favorito, Dorcas podía parecer fría y retraída; pero al observar con más detenimiento era fácil darse cuenta que su cara portaba un aire dulce y bonachón, y que sus labios siempre tenían una sonrisa misteriosa, al estilo de la Mona Lisa.

Mientras que Marlene podía llegar a ser intimidante por su energía, Dorcas evocaba confianza casi inmediatamente. Compartían, a pesar de sus diferencias, una complicidad total y una amistad verdadera que hasta le daba celos a Lily. Aun cuando se entendía perfectamente con ambas, sabía que las dos mujeres eran más cercanas entre ellas que con Lily. Su sueño era encontrar a alguien que la entendiera así, sin necesidad de palabras.

"¡Lily, te ves excelente!" exclamó Dorcas con admiración. "Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería Marlene: ¡El maquillaje, el cabello, el vestido! ¡Wow!"

"Todavía no sé cómo escondiste ese vestido," farfulló la otra con un tono feroz, "pero solo quiero que sepas que me estoy resistiendo a arrancártelo y ponérmelo yo misma en este mismo instante."

Dorcas y Lily le lanzaron miradas extrañadas.

"¿Qué?" se defendió la rubia.

"Fue bastante extraño, como comentario," respondió Dorcas.

"Yo te prefiero muda, como cuando no sabías que decir esta mañana," confirmó la tercera, meneando la cabeza.

Marlene solo puso los ojos en blanco. "En fin. Lily, ¿estás lista?" esta preguntó mientras revisaba su reloj. "Todavía tenemos que terminar nuestras compras, los muchachos llegan a las nueve."

Lily cruzó los brazos, con una mirada desafiante en el rostro. No, ella no estaba lista.

"Te dije que no iba a ir, justo esta mañana," le respondió. "¿No te acuerdas?"

"Yo te dije que me importaba poco si querías o no, justo esta mañana," la imitó Marlene sin parpadear. "¿No te acuerdas?"

"No voy, y no me puedes obligar," le contestó la pelirroja.

" _Sí vas,_ y sí te puedo obligar," le respondió su amiga con un tono que no dejaba nada en duda.

Dorcas decidió intervenir antes de que empezaran los golpes. "Tiene razón, Lily," le dijo con un tono neutral. "Si pudo obligarte a que te pusieras ese horrendo vestido rosa en mi boda, te puede forzar a lo que sea. Además, me ofende un poco que no quieras venir a mi casa. Hace años que no nos vemos."

"¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso?" masculló Lily sin abandonar su cometido inicial.

Dorcas se sonrojó. Desde que se casó, estaba tan envuelta en su nueva vida de ama de casa que no veía a sus amigas casi en lo absoluto. Esto exasperaba a Lily y a Marlene, pero sabían que su esposo la tenía tan contenta que preferían guardar su disgusto por amor a ella.

Lily sabía lo sensible que era, pero no pudo evitar culparla. Después, se tornó hacia Marlene.

"Yo. No. Voy." Repitió con las manos en las caderas.

"¡Lily! ¡Te lo pido por favor!" se rindió Marlene. "Por favor deja de comportarte como una bebé y mueve ese culito hacia acá. Olvídate de Potter, lo importante es pasar la noche juntas, ¡como antes! Ni siquiera le tienes que dirigir la palabra si no quieres."

Ese fue su intento de ser 'dulce' y de convencer a su amiga, pero su tono agresivo aniquilaba toda la suavidad de su voz cuando esta se alteraba.

Lily no movió ni un solo músculo. "Es Potter, o soy yo. Decidan."

"Yo los elijo a los dos," respondió Dorcas de inmediato; odiaba cuando tomaban lados.

"La verdad yo eligiría a James," empezó Marlene sin dudar tampoco. "A ti te veo todos los días, Lily."

"¡Hey!"

"Pero en realidad no necesitamos elegir," continuó. "Vamos a poderlos tener a ambos y todos vamos a estar contentos."

Otra vez revisó su reloj de mano y suspiró. "Lily, ya nos has hecho perder demasiado tiempo, sabes bien que no tienes elección. Estoy lista para aplicarte un _Desmaius_ y llevarte a casa de Dorcas, si es necesario. Entonces, a menos que tengas una buena excusa para mí, de verdad necesitamos irnos a terminar las compras antes de que las tiendas cierren."

En ese instante, la puerta de la agencia se abrió detrás de Lily. Las tres mujeres voltearon a ver; Nathan se les acercó con un caminar parecido al de un modelo. Instintivamente, Marlene puso una sonrisa un tanto seductora, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo al joven, Lily lo agarró del brazo y dijo con un tono grave.

" _Él_ es mi excusa."

Al final, escogió la pared.

* * *

 **¡Ruh-Roh! (Esa fui yo imitando a Scooby Doo)**

 **Nathan ha de ser un verdadero galán si Lily lo considera una mejor opción que el guapísimo de James...**

 **¡COMENTEN, COMENTEN, COMENTEN!**


End file.
